1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same, in which a function of the mobile terminal can be controlled only by tapping a main body of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal. In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
However, the interface for operating the terminal has become complex and is often difficult and cumbersome to operate.